


SIGIL

by Lexy_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Canon Rewrite, Cute Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Happy Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Idiots in Love, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Love Potion/Spell, Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Out of Character, Post-First War with Voldemort, Sigils, Slow Burn, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Teen Angst, Witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy_Gray/pseuds/Lexy_Gray
Summary: Cuando Harry comienza a ver el mismo símbolo una y otra vez en las notas que Malfoy usa para burlarse de él, sabe que algo debe estar totalmente mal. O demasiado bien, ya ni siquiera está seguro.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	SIGIL

Primera parte, antes.

1\. Concede mi deseo, (1994)

La primera vez que Harry lo vio no le dio más importancia de la necesaria. Nada más allá que una ojeada antes de prestar atención a la verdadera razón de la nota en las grullas de papel que siempre llegaban a él. Porque, después de todo, sólo se había tratado de un garabato perdido en la hoja de pergamino que Malfoy debió reciclar.

Harry está seguro que de haber una enorme mancha ocupando una de las perfectas hojas con el nombre de Draco L. Malfoy en dorado sobre las esquinas, el chico la usaría sin dudarlo como una oportunidad extra para insultar con excusa a su peor rival.

Pero entonces lo vio por segunda vez, en otra grulla. Mucho más grande y mucho más visible. En el pergamino lleno de insultos y dibujos de Harry recibiendo una paliza o cayendo de su escoba, ya nada quedaba del garabato tambaleante de la primera vez. Ahora era más que nada un trazo seguro, un garabato hecho a conciencia. Incluso así, Harry puso los ojos en blanco por el dibujo de un pequeño morocho chimuelo y gordo bastante divertido, con gafas rotas y raspones en la cara. Bufó brevemente y continuó prestando atención a las instrucciones que el profesor Snape daba al resto de la clase.

La tercera vez, en otra nota, el garabato firme e imponente se dibujaba en la playera de un pequeño rubio que le mostraba obscenamente el dedo medio una y otra vez. Así que no fue exactamente el centro de su atención: Harry envolvió la hoja en una bola de papel rugosa e ignoró cualquier atisbo de burla que alcanzara a oír de Malfoy o su grupo de séquitos al otro lado del salón.

Cuando dio la cuarta ocasión, Harry empezaba a estar seguro de que el garabato era una firma. Pues ya no sólo lo encontraba en sus grullas de papel, sino que esta también apareció escrita en las bromas mutuas que solían hacer desde el incidente del segundo año. Malfoy se había asegurado de colocarla en la botella de su shampoo de desenredado rápido después de reemplazar el contenido con zumo de calabaza y miel, que dejó su cabeza pegajosa y sucia hasta terminar con su tercer baño.

El incidente del segundo se reducía más que nada a un día entre octubre y noviembre en el que Malfoy ganó una buena reputación en Gryffindor. Durante todo el año anterior, había estado recibiendo miradas de recelo y comentarios de mal gusto. No había alma en Hogwarts que no lo conociera, y que no creyera que Malfoy no debía estar en la casa en la que estaba.

Todo inició cuando durante la ceremonia de iniciación el sombrero seleccionador gritó y cada persona en Hogwarts calló. Gryffindor. No Slytherin. Ni siquiera Ravenclaw. Nadie podía creerlo o entenderlo, como si ser un Malfoy se relacionara directamente con Slytherins y mortífagos de poca monta: hubo quienes se miraron entre sí en busca de respuestas y, otros, quienes miraron hacia el pequeño rubio de once años como si las tuviera todas con él.

Malfoy no era el único niño rico que tenía un padre en Azkaban, claro está. Pero sí el único que parecía ignorar ese gran hecho. Después de todo, el hombre que debía ser su padre apenas le era reconocible por las fotos y pinturas que aún habían de él en la mansión. Más allá de eso no iba. Pese que aún seguía siendo su padre biológico, él había puesto su figura paterna en alguien más y así siempre había sido. Nadie podía comprender que su padre ausente no podría haberle enseñado sus malos valores o los ideales dignos de un Slytherin, su madre había hecho lo que pudo y estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por ello. Ahora, que lo colocaran en otra casa, mucho no le importaba.

El incidente entonces, fue el día en que Draco Malfoy hizo demostrar su valía. A la hora de la cena, unos Slytherins de su edad le habían estado echando bronca a una niña de Gryffindor en pleno pasillo. La pequeña temblaba ligeramente cuando Blaise Zabini había alzado bruscamente se barbilla una vez Pansy Parkinson la había arrinconado contra un muro, y Malfoy apenas había resistido el impulso de detener lo que sea que fuera eso. Hasta que Parkinson tiró del pelo de la niña y Millicent Bulstrode hizo amago de sacar su varita.

La gente de pronto había comenzado a conglomerarse frente a ellos, pero nadie hizo nada para defender a la niña que estaba siendo intimidada. Entonces Malfoy lo hizo, sin importar que el pelo color zanahoria y las pecas que no podía contar eran tan evidentes, que sólo podían significar una cosa: era una Weasley, la misma familia que lo había despreciado y tratado mal desde que había sido colocado en la casa equivocada. Malfoy tan sólo se armó de valor y separó al grupo de Slytherin —que le ganaban en número— a punta de varita. Y resultó que no estaba en la casa equivocada.

La buena reputación fue tanta que nada de lo que Malfoy hiciera después pudo borrar el incidente como su pase de entrada a la gloria en Gryffindor. No importó que fuera descarado o burlón, o que había estado haciendo bromas hacia los chicos de su casa que lo habían estado tratando mal, porque Draco Malfoy siempre estaba ahí para defender a alguien que lo necesitaba.

Le llevó mucho tiempo a Harry hacerse a la idea de Malfoy siendo un Gryffindor honorable cuando la mayoría de las bromas eran dirigidas a él, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Y cuando pensó que el símbolo ya no volvería a aparecer, lo hizo. En sus sueños. Pero Harry es solo un chico, y como el chico que es no le dio importancia tampoco.

La cosa se puso extraña en su sexta vez. Durante la clase de Adivinación con la profesora Trelawney, el símbolo hecho firma apareció una vez más. No en papel, no en una broma ni en nada proveniente de Malfoy. El símbolo, de hecho, apareció en el fondo de su taza de café. Cuando su amigo Ron lo revisó por él simplemente bufó, ni siquiera llamó a la profesora, y lo desapareció con un movimiento de varita, luciendo decepcionado cuando dijo: —Debo estar haciendo algo realmente mal, pero no sé que es. Todos parecen hacerlo de inmediato.

Pero de pronto, Harry empezó a perder la cuenta de todas las veces en que el símbolo hizo acto de presencia.

Todos los días aparecía. En la mañana del lunes, muy temprano, el símbolo se formó en el jarabe que se deslizaba sobre sus panqueques. El martes había aparecido en el cielo, durante su clase práctica de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el trazo casi demasiado remarcado en forma de nube. Para el almuerzo del miércoles había notado que su chuleta asada tenía el símbolo quemado en el centro de la carne. Luego llegó el jueves y el símbolo hizo una vez más su aparición, tallado en el roble del árbol junto al lago en dónde solía recostarse para tomar una siesta.

Y finalmente, el viernes.

El viernes debió ser una señal o algo así, porque miró el símbolo en demasiadas partes. Primero el día lo recibió con el símbolo dibujado en el espejo empañado del baño. Después fue en una nota provocadora de Malfoy. Luego fue el charco de tinta que su pluma derramó por estar demasiado remojada. También fue el grabado en el palo de su Saeta de fuego. Y finalmente, la gota que colmó el vaso ocurrió cuando fue a ducharse con su amigos después de jugar Quidditch entre ellos. McGonagall había prohibido los partidos durante todo ese año, pero no había problema en usar las canchas de forma extra curricular.

—Woah, compañero—había jadeado Ron entonces, llamando con las manos al resto de los chicos para que fueran a verlo. Pero Harry no prestó atención, demasiado concentrado secándose el cuerpo recién bañado con la toalla.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los pasos de los chicos corriendo hasta él, pero incluso así, Harry continuó en su tarea. Luego fue el »Uh« de alguien más a quien no pudo reconocer a simple oído y un chasquido de lengua al otro lado de la habitación, cosas que finalmente lo había hecho voltear.

Frente a él, todos sus amigos varones lo miraban interesados.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta. Así que miró uno a uno hasta que notó la resistencia de todos a hablar:—¿Qué?

—Eh, Harry—titubeó Dean, como si realmente no quisiera ser él quien tuviera que decir lo que les estaba costando tanto a todos.

—¿Qué?

Entonces supo que algo estaba seriamente mal. Exactamente cuando Seamus se acercó con suma lentitud hasta donde él, posó una de sus frías manos en el hombro desnudo de Harry, mordió su regordete labio inferior y dijo:—Creo que algo está seriamente mal, Harry.

—No puedo creer que alguien lo haya hecho—murmuró Fred hacia su hermano gemelo.

—Ya lo sé—gimió George, sacudiendo la cabeza pelirroja de lado a lado—. Si es de Ginny, voy a matarla.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?

Harry volteo de lado a lado, como en un partido de tenis, tan confundido como lo estuvo desde el inicio. Salvo que, ahora, un mal presentimiento le revolvía el estómago y deformaba sus facciones comúnmente relajadas. Los gemelos Weasley se vieron entre sí, Dean y Seamus ni siquiera se habían movido y Ron, Ron parecía traumatizado.

—Hablamos de esto, Harry—murmuraron Fred y George al unísono, algo que siempre provocaba escalofríos en el morocho. Pero que esta vez no le brindó suficiente tiempo para sentir.

Los hermanos lo llevaron de inmediato a uno de los espejos en los vestidores, poniéndolo a espaldas de su reflejo y girando su cabeza para entender la razón de tanto alboroto. Lo que vio le sacó un jadeo.

—¿Qué demonios?—chilló.

No necesitaba verlo más de una vez para ubicar lo que había en su espalda, para reconocer el maldito símbolo de Malfoy tallado como en la madera, grabado como en la escoba, salpicado como la tinta, quemado como en la carne, dibujado sobre la parte más alta de su espalda. Estaba escrito en rojo y parecía irritar su piel, pero cuando Fred rozó las yemas de sus dedos no sintió nada parecido al ardor.

Fred pareció recomponerse con suavidad, embelesado mirando hacia el reflejo del moreno.

—Es un Sigil.

—¿Qué...—tambaleó Harry, dando la media vuelta para mirar a los chicos. Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero incluso así, lo hizo:— ¿Qué es un Sigil?

—Es una firma, una marca mágica. Pero no importa exactamente lo que es.

—Importa la razón por la que fue creada. Y el deseo que debe representar—completó George a lo que su gemelo decía, sonando casi molesto. Su ceño estaba fruncido sobre sus ojos azules y sus labios se apretaban tanto entre sí que habían perdido color.

Las dudas de Harry no se resolvieron en absoluto ante eso, y miró hacia los chicos en busca de más cosas que pudieran darle una pista.

—¿Y?

Seamus, espabilado y nervioso, decidió intervenir.

—No lo entiendes, Harry. Esta es magia simple, pero muy poderosa.

—¿Has visto este símbolo antes?—preguntó Dean casi apresuradamente. Harry pensó seriamente en mentir, sin saber la razón por las que su impulso de maquillar la verdad se activó de inmediato. Pero Ron pareció recordar algo cuando chilló desde su sitio, llevando las palmas de sus manos a su cabeza.

—¡Sí—gritó Ronald—, estaba en el fondo de su taza durante Adivinación!

—¿Y le avisaron a la profesora Trelawney?—George preguntó, mucho más relajado que antes.

—Eh, yo- —respondió el menor de los Weasley en su lugar. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un rojo tan intenso que sólo rivalizaba con el color de su uniforme de Quidditch.

El mayor volteó a verlo, con ojos conocedores.

—¿Tú...?

—Lo desaparecí.

—¡Ron!—gruñó George, quien habría terminado arrojándose con fuerza contra su hermano menor sino fuera que Fred lo sostuvo lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo— ¿Eres idiota? Harry podría estar en riesgo de cualquier cosa.

—George, cálmate—Fred prácticamente suplicó, mirando a su hermano con firmeza—: Es sólo un Sigil, fue tan sólo una de las cosas con las que iniciamos a hacer magia de niños. Podemos con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

George suspiró.

—Muy bien, sí. Sólo hagamos un estúpido plan para remediar esto.

Harry solía no pensarlo tanto últimamente, en especial cuando se trataba de algo que todos parecían ignorar. Porque el interés de la familia Weasley por él inició desde que era un bebé, después de todo. Él había crecido con sus padres siendo demasiado apegados a ellos. Y las visitas a la Madriguera no hacían más que aumentar con cada año.

Los Weasley lo amaban tanto como si fuera parte real de la familia, lo que en general no era un motivo de sorpresa. No al menos, hasta que George y Fred empezaron a interesarse más en el niño que el resto. Eran protectores, incluso más de lo que solían ser con su hermano Ron. Celosos. Y cuidaban a Harry como si estuviera hecho de cristal. Eso había sido un problema al inicio, pero era una de esas cosas a lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado.

George y Fred eran tan importantes para Harry, como lo era él para ellos. Y habían sido el punto focal del despertar sexual de Harry en algún momento entre su segundo y tercer año, así que podía admitir para sí mismo —y para Hermione— que había estado un poquito enamorado de ambos en ese momento.

—¿Cuál será ese plan, entonces?—preguntó Dean.

Los tres hermanos Weasley voltearon a verse una vez antes de juntar a todos en el centro del vestidor, entre los casilleros metálicos.

—Primero que nada, esto no debe salir de este vestidor—habló Ron, completamente decidido. Harry casi podía ver los engranajes en la cabeza de su mejor amigo girar, iniciando a formar un plan en su cabeza—De lo contrario, podríamos alertar a la persona que puso el Sigilo sobre Harry. Debemos mantener esto en secreto mientras busquemos al culpable.

Seamus asintió firmemente, inclinándose hacia el círculo que los chicos habían hecho para decir:—¿Cómo lo haremos?

—Debemos vigilar a-

—Chicos, es que yo sé quién lo hizo—intervino Harry, separándose un poco del resto. Aún estaba en toalla y se sentía incómodo siendo el único que continuaba desnudo. E intentó sonreír, pero terminó siendo más que nada una mueca de nerviosismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?—Fred jadeó.

—Yo, pues—se rascó la nuca, intentando por todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia los demás mientras proseguía—, lo empecé a ver hace un tiempo. En las notas que Malfoy manda durante clases para molestarme, pero no creí que fuera importante.

—Debí haberlo sospechado—gruñó Ronald—. Ese maldito hurón desteñido, no soporta pasar más de dos minutos sin molestarte. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo logró infiltrarse a Gryffindor, si a leguas se le nota que es la misma basura Slytherin que su padre.

El pelirrojo parecía bastante listo para continuar hablando mal del hijo de los Malfoy a sus espaldas, hasta que Harry lo detuvo.

—No, Ron. Espera. Sé que es un idiota desde siempre, y su padre es un mortífagos condenado. Pero no creo que sea bueno expresarse así de él.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes?—Ron chilló, sorprendido. Su voz unas octavas más altas que su tono natural al hablar— Eres tú más que nadie el que siempre lo está insultando, lo odias, Harry.

Pero entonces Harry inició a colorearse de rojo borgoña como un personaje animado, irradiando furia como nunca antes. Tembló del coraje sobre su sitio. Sus negras cejas pobladas se fruncieron y su rostro parecía calentarse con mucha facilidad, sus cuadrados hombros vacilaron y los puños de sus manos se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—¡Pues ya no estoy tan seguro de odiarlo, Ronald!—gritó Harry, soñando caprichoso y molesto como un niño de cinco años al que le han arrebatado su dulce favorito de las boca, pero no le importó— ¡Él es listo, decidido y amable! Estoy seguro que no habla mierda de ti si no es a la cara, donde puedas defenderte. Porque tiene el honor qué tal parece que tú no tienes.

Ron gimió ofendido. Sus cejas naranjas casi imperceptibles a la vista se escondieron en su flequillo pelirrojo al levantarlas y su rostro, al contrario del morocho, perdió el color:—¡Harry!

—Aguarda—intervino Seamus. Tomó el hombro de Ron y murmuró:—, ¿soy sólo yo o ese no suena como nuestro Harry?

—Realmente no puedo creer que alguien tan hermoso y noble como _Draco_ sea tratado de esta forma.

—¿Noble?

—¿Hermoso?

— _¿Draco?_ —Ron jadeó, mirando hacia Harry como si de pronto le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra o una extremidad más. Tragó gruesamente y cambió su atención a sus amigos—. Chicos, este _no_ es nuestro Harry.

—¡Estoy tan decepcionado de ti, Ronald!—gruñó el de lentes, alzándolos sobre su cabeza para masajes el puente de su nariz con mayor comodidad. Se dio la vuelta hacia su casillero y reinició su tarea de vestirse, aunque continuó hablando—: Draco es perfecto a lado de ustedes, idiotas. Es apasionado, y justo—dijo con dificultad. Agachado por sobre la banca para ponerse los pantalones, los calcetines y zapatos— Y talentoso. ¿Sabes que tan talentoso, Ronald?—entonces Harry miró por encima del hombro hacia su mejor amigo, con una expresión de superioridad pintando sus facciones— Estoy seguro que no tendrías ni idea—se rió. Se puso la camisa apresuradamente y colgó sobre su cuello el lazo de la corbata desamarrada, añadiendo: —Merece mucho más de lo que tiene, mucho más de lo que cualquiera le puede dar. Así que yo me encargaré que no le falte nada.

En ese momento, Harry llevó su túnica en una mano y su escoba en la otra, dirigiendo sus pies hacia la puerta para salir de los vestidores a paso decidido. Hasta que chocó con un casillero.

>Maldita mierda—refunfuñó, obligándose a soltar la escoba para bajar los lentes de su cabeza y ponerlos de vuelta en su lugar.

—Harry—murmuró Fred con suavidad—, ¿estás bien?

Pero el chico no respondió, sólo tomó la escoba y dijo:—Será mejor que ya no me hablan más, Weasleys. Haré todo, lo que sea por _la persona que amo._ Incluso si eso signifique perder amistades.

Y salió por la puerta limpiamente, dejando atrás a sus cinco amigos confundidos.

—George, creo que acabo de descubrir lo que el símbolo representa.

—Lo sé, Fred.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que mi padre tiene Covid-19, y todo lo que puedo hacer para no pensar en ello es escribir y leer fanfics. Por lo que tenía pensado actualizar mis otras historias tanto como pudiera, pero en su lugar terminé escribiendo algo nuevo.
> 
> Realmente espero que les guste la idea tanto como a mí.
> 
> Por otro lado, espero que esto no tenga muchos errores. Porque a pesar de las incontables veces en que pasé revisando el capítulo, aún siento que no tengo cabeza suficiente para hacerlo como se debe. Si los hay, lo lamento tanto por eso.
> 
> Cuídense mucho, chicxs.
> 
> Sin más que decir,  
> ~Lexy_Gray☪️


End file.
